The Pouring Rain
by Jess Louise
Summary: We all hate rain don't we? But not so mich when it brings two lovers together. Zashley oneshot


_Here's my quick oneshot called "__The Pouring Rain. Enjoy guys_

_Ashley xoxo_

* * *

"Hey Ashley!" Ashley's co-star Brenda Song shouted from down the hallway.

"I'm in here!" Ashley shouted from the study. She was reading the latest issue of 'Bop!' magazine, whilst watching an episode of Laguna Beach: The Real OC. This week Lauren and Jason were supposed to hook up so she couldn't miss this episode. Ashley was wearing a pink tank top that read live, love, laugh, white shorts with 'Princess' written on the back, big white and pink footsie socks and her hair piled on top of her head in a ponytail.

"What'cha doin'?" Brenda asked walking into the pink and cream room. If there was one thing you could count on, it was that in every room of her house, Ashley _had_ to have pink in it…somewhere.

"Nothing much. Watching Laguna Beach and reading the latest issue of Bop! Magazine" Ashley said holding up the magazine to Brenda. As usual Ashley and Zac were featured on the front of it.

"Awesome! I hear that you're crushing on someone then?" Brenda asked rocking back and forth on her heels.

"No. Wherever did you hear that Brenda Song?" Ashley said with a little smirk appearing on her face.

"Oh come one Ash! It's way obvious! You are crushing on Zac so much!" Brenda said jumping on the sofa next to Ashley.

"Ok." Ashley put her magazine down. "I do! But the thing is I don't think he feels the same about me." Ashley looked at the TV.

"You'll never know until you ask." Brenda smiled. "Now got get 'em!" Brenda shouted and handed Ashley the phone. "I'll go and ring me with the details!" Brenda shouted as she walked out the door.

* * *

Meanwhile, over Zac's house. Zac was on his computer reading fan mail. Man he could never get a break from this stuff, but he had to hand it to them they were very good. He wore a shirt from 'Abercrombie and Fitch', cargo pants and sneakers. He looked good in anything that he wore. He couldn't stop thinking about someone. A girl he's known for a pretty long time, long blonde hair, dark brown eyes and a slim figure. It was none other than his High School Musical co-star Ashley Tisdale. Suddenly he heard a muffled "Ring!" from underneath his bedclothes.

"Hello?" Zac asked with half his head under the covers.

"Hey Zac!" A familiar voice said all giddy.

"Hey Ashley. What brings you to the end of the phone?" Zac asked with a little smile tugging at his face.

"I was wondering, would you like to come over? Like now?" Ashley asked hoping the answer would be yes.

"Uh, yeah sure. Sounds great! I'll see you in five!" Zac shouted as he put the phone down. Since the 2 lived across the street from each other it took them seconds to get there.

"Hey it's Zac!" Zac said through the letterbox as he knocked the door.

"Hey Zac!" Ashley said as she opened the door. Zac looked at her _she looks amazing_ he thought to himself. The two walked into the living room and jumped on the couch. They put the TV on to Laguna Beach.

"Sorry. I was watching it earlier." Ashley said beginning to blush.

"It's Ok. I don't mind." Zac said laughing. For an hour, Zac and Ashley sat in front of the TV eating popcorn and messing about. Every few minutes they'd look at each other but quickly look the other way.

"So…Any recent news?" Zac asked Ashley, knowing she loved to tell him the latest gossip.

"Well, there is one thing." Ashley said feeling her cheeks go red.

"Do tell!" Zac said grinning.

"Well…There's this girl. And she umm kinda likes you. But doesn't know if you like her." Ashley said feeling her cheeks go scarlet red by now.

"Oh yeah? Who is it?" Zac said looking at Ashley and all her redness.

"Umm…..Me." Ashley said looking straight into Zac's piercing blue eyes.

Zac looked at Ashley for what seemed like ages. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. The girl he'd loved for ages finally confessed her love for him. This was beginning to turn out the best day of his life.

"Zac? Hello?" Ashley said waving in front of Zac's face. "I knew it was a mistake look just leave you got all the embarrassment outta me." Ashley said shutting the door in Zac's face. She sat down in front of the door, tears streaming down her face making her look like she had Panda eyes. Then all of a sudden she could hear something from outside. It sounded familiar…Like Zac's voice.

"I Zachary David Alexander Efron, confess my love for Miss Ashley Michelle Tisdale." Zac shouted in the middle of the street shivering in the pouring rain.

Ashley ran outside. "Zac! What are you doing! You're embarrassing yourself!" Ashley shouted running towards him, herself shivering from the coldness of the pouring rain hitting on her skin.

"I'm telling the whole world…I love you" Zac said looking at Ashley. Her hair was drenched her teeth were chattering, she had Panda Eyes and yet he loved her even more.

"Zac, I love you." Ashley said walking towards him.

"I love you to Ashley Michelle Tisdale…With all my heart." Zac said pulling Ashley into his arms and holding her tight.

There they stood, in the pouring rain getting drenched and yet they had no care in the world, all they cared about was one another. They knew that day, they were "the one"'s for each other.

_There's my oneshot finished. I know it's very corny but it just came to my mind so I wrote it. I hope you enjoyed it guys_

_Ashley xoxo_


End file.
